Bonding Ritual
by Kalira69
Summary: Tobirama and Madara try a bonding ritual between themselves, twining their chakra and their senses closer. It . . . doesn't work out as planned - at first.


Written for the 'Magic' space on my **fluffbingo** card for 2019 Q2.

Thanks to notbug for coming up with the original suggestion (which began as 'tantric ritual?') and for considerable help while this grew much longer than I expected . . . and sparked some connected later ideas as well.

This is full of sex, sex mishaps, love, and laughter.

* * *

"Come here." Madara said, voice low and rich, hands held out. Tobirama twined their fingers as he moved into his lover's lap, then freed one hand to reach down and guide Madara's cock into himself. Madara's fingers tightened around his own and his hips hitched and pushed upwards gently as Tobirama settled himself, biting his lip at the stab of pleasure that came with Madara's cock filling him. "Mm, Tobirama. . ." Madara murmured, nuzzling his face.

Tobirama smiled, heart fluttering a little as he brought their twined hands up. He rested his brow against Madara's. "Madara." he returned with warm affection, gathering his chakra, letting it rise within him, and moving gently, slow, over Madara's cock.

He could feel Madara, tense and steady, doing the same as he angled his hips into Tobirama's movements. He tipped his head and kissed Madara softly, feathery brushes that slowly lingered more and more, deepening in easy, measured strokes as they moved together. Tobirama kept his focus on his chakra, on _Madara's_ chakra, beginning to rise in the confines of the seal and circle they'd laid out together and bloom in the space between them. He tightened his grip on Madara's hand, toes curling and breath coming shallowly.

Suddenly displaced, Tobirama yelped in startlement, losing hold on their meshing chakra - Madara's already spiking and searing away - as Madara's cock pulled free of his body and he fell across Madara's chest before being sent sprawling half against his side, off the soft mat and onto the wood floor with a thump. Tobirama whined in confusion and protest, wincing as he pushed himself up a bit, eyeing Madara, who cringed, doing the same.

"I'm sorry!" Madara reached up and rubbed self-consciously at his collarbone as he sat up, flushing. "I was caught up and I . . . slipped."

Tobirama shook his head, sitting up fully - his body clenched on nothing and he stifled a moan, _wanting_. "Maybe . . . a position that needs a little less balance. And attention." He sighed, looking down at his wet fingers. "And I've knocked our circle awry." He raised his hand, displaying the dripping smears of ink to his lover as they trailed down his forearm. "I'll clear up and repair the circle if you'll mend the seal?"

Madara sighed as well, then dipped his head and smiled. "As you like." He clasped Tobirama's wrist and drew him in just as he made to move away, though, kissing him softly at one corner of his mouth.

Tobirama hummed and leaned into the caress for a moment, body thrumming with neglected arousal, then made himself shift away. He shaped seals with half a thought, bringing the water spilt across the floor up and directing it once more into the low, flaring dishes that he'd knocked over as they fell. The water that was discoloured by ink he sent away, soaking into a discarded cloth they'd used to clean the floor before setting up.

Madara was carefully and efficiently rewriting the parts of the large seal bounding the cushioned mat they were using that had been washed away or marred. Tobirama moved around him and rearranged the dishes of water and the small, fluted lamps, as well as the little jars of honey spaced between them.

Finished, he turned back to see Madara sucking one of his fingertips and blinked, then frowned. "Would you- You can't _eat_ our ritual materials!" Tobirama scolded, laughing.

Madara looked at Tobirama, wide-eyed, then slowly withdrew his finger from his lips, sucking a little harder. "Right," he said, licking his lips, "ah, sorry?" He smiled hopefully, and Tobirama shook his head, watching as his ridiculous lover blew a curling flame into the air and easily split it with a gesture, sending the tendrils to relight each of the lamps that had sputtered out in the wash of spilt water.

Tobirama slipped a hand around the nape of Madara's neck even as the fire in the air faded and drew his lover into a kiss hot with the power of the small katon. Tobirama purred at the feeling against his mouth as Madara leaned into him, hands sliding over his sides, tongue sliding in to curl against his own.

Tobirama broke away with a laugh even as he twisted and let himself tip back to lie on the cushioned mat, drawing Madara up and over himself.

Madara tasted like honey.

Madara hummed a wordless question as he settled close, careful not to pin Tobirama uncomfortably. Tobirama kissed him again, sucking at his tongue briefly, then nosed his cheek. "You taste good." he teased, breathing the words into Madara's ear as he wound his arms around his lover's shoulders. Madara laughed, kissing Tobirama's cheek.

"Worth stealing, don't you think?" he teased back even as he slid one hand down Tobirama's thigh and gripped just above his knee. "Like this?" he asked softly as he paused, tilting his head to meet Tobirama's eyes.

"Like this." Tobirama murmured confirmation with a shiver of pleasure, letting Madara bring his leg up and tilting his hips as he made space for his lover against him. Madara purred throatily, kissing his cheek again and moving against him, sinking easily back into Tobirama's body with a careful arch, making him moan as he took Madara's cock.

Madara kissed him, slow and hot, as he settled into place and Tobirama pushed up against him. Tobirama slid a hand down Madara's arm, the muscles taut as he supported himself through another gentle adjustment, rolling his hips, and splayed his own fingers out over Madara's.

He shifted and caught Tobirama's hand once more, weaving their fingers together and clasping snugly. Tobirama stretched and arched into his lover's movements, a dull heat spreading through him. He rubbed his thumb over the side of Madara's hand, moaning as he settled into rhythm with his lover, calling up his chakra and teasing Madara into doing the same with a feathery caress.

He smiled against Tobirama's mouth, shifting to nuzzle him instead and then simply pressing close, their cheeks resting together as their chakra wound together, energies meshing through into each other. Tobirama's breath caught and he shivered with it, his senses lighting up deliciously as the chakra built in the confined space of the circle.

Tobirama moaned into Madara's hair, falling around their faces, hips twitching as he rocked into Madara's slow, steady thrusts, carefully controlling the swelling power between them. It made his blood rush and a fiery tingle spread beneath his skin.

Madara's chakra was a heavy, searing presence - so familiar to Tobirama already but never like _this_, so thick it felt like he was _breathing_ it, pervasive and clinging, wrapping around him, teasing his skin, pushing inside him as Madara's cock was. He keened softly and pulled Madara into another kiss, free hand cupping the nape of his neck.

Madara moaned into his mouth, pressing a little closer with a tiny flare of his chakra - and his _mouth_? - growing suddenly hotter, and Tobirama clutched at his back, a thousand fragments of memories of Madara breathing out and sparking flames dancing through his mind. Tobirama's muscles locked as he let out a strangled cry, spilling his release between them as Madara squeezed his hand again, mouth sliding almost playfully against his own.

Tobirama arched, keening softly as he broke away from Madara's kiss, his lover's body heavy and warm and _still moving_ above him, rocking into him and making him shudder with still-heightening pleasure, his grip on his chakra twisting and nearly slipping free entirely. Madara slowly fell out of rhythm, hissing softly, nuzzling Tobirama's face and catching his eyes. "Tobirama?"

Tobirama flushed, then squeezed his eyes shut, jerking beneath Madara and letting out a thin whine. Madara was still hard inside him and Tobirama struggled not to push into that solid heat, half-aware that would be _too much_ for his already pleasure-saturated body, as good as it felt now. Madara kissed one corner of his mouth, humming softly.

"Sorry," Tobirama said, voice a little rough, sliding his hand up Madara's back and burying his fingers thoughtlessly in his lover's wild hair, "it- _you_. . . The chakra and the heat and . . . and _you_, it was. . ." He met Madara's dark gaze again. "It was a little too much." he admitted, running his fingers through Madara's hair and swiping his thumb over Madara's cheek as he blinked and his lips began to curl.

"Too much?" Madara said, unable to quite control the low purr of his voice, any more than he could hold back the smirk spreading across his lips.

Tobirama was still flushed a rosy pink around the crimson streaks on his face, but he looked up at Madara, brushing a caress to his cheek and toying with his fringe. "It was . . . too good." he admitted quietly, the pink deepening a few more shades.

Madara nuzzled his cheek and kissed his jaw. "I see." he said, voice rumbling a little with his amusement and pleasure.

Tobirama pulled at his handful of Madara's hair.

Madara laughed, gently nipping his lover's jaw and then shifting, pulling free of Tobirama's body even as his belly clenched and he stifled a moan. Tobirama whined softly, clasping Madara's hand tighter and wrapping his arm around Madara's shoulders, holding him close.

Madara kissed him softly. "Are you all right to continue trying this?" he asked more seriously, voice low. Tobirama blinked, then frowned - almost pouting - at him.

"Of _course_!" Tobirama insisted. "I only-"

Madara kissed him again to quiet him. "All right." he said, bringing their clasped hands up and rubbing his cheek against the back of Tobirama's hand. "Easy," he added as Tobirama began to move under him, letting more of his weight rest on his lover, "not _right_ now. Give yourself a moment." He kissed Tobirama's jaw, nuzzling his way down to Tobirama's neck as he made a soft petulant sound.

Madara folded his legs up under him and moved back, bringing Tobirama with him in a forceful pull, and Tobirama's breath caught as he slid into Madara's lap again. Madara wrapped his now-free arm around his lover, cuddling him close and basking in having him so comfortably settled there. Tobirama shivered, nestling against his chest with a low purr.

"Are _you_ all right for this?" Tobirama asked, shifting a little against him.

Madara's still very hard cock was pressed against his lover's thigh and Madara's heart was still beating hard in his chest, his chakra flaring and wild, his muscles taut. "Yes." Madara said, kissing Tobirama's shoulder. He could feel Tobirama's release smearing between them as they breathed, Tobirama pressed so close to him, their twined hands tucked up in Tobirama's hold against his ribs. "Yes. . ." Madara said again, a little breathier. "Please."

Tobirama nuzzled into his hair. "Of course." He tightened his grip on Madara, stroking his hair. "I want this." he said, voice rich with sincerity and desire.

Madara shivered, the tone sending a sparking tingle sliding down his spine. "I want you. And this. With you." he said, squeezing Tobirama more tightly against his chest. Tobirama laughed softly in his ear, rubbing his back.

"Yes. . . Yes of course." Tobirama sighed contentedly, leaning his cheek against Madara's ear. His fingers trailed lightly up and down Madara's back, making him shiver, and he turned his head, belly tightening once more, to drag his lips along Tobirama's jaw.

Tobirama tilted his head and Madara kissed him, his own head tipping back. Tobirama sighed softly and opened to him, tongue curling against his in a lazy, teasing welcome. Madara moaned as he took the invitation, fingers curling against Tobirama's hip, knuckles rubbing up and down his back. He arched under the caress.

Tobirama shivered against him, gently nibbling his lip, and Madara fought not to push against his lover, his cock twitching. Tobirama purred, shifting in his lap and pulling a thin moan from Madara as he clutched at his lover and slid a hand up to curl around Tobirama's neck.

Tobirama hummed, smoothing his hand over Madara's side in a way that was not . . . quite calming, at the moment. Then he deepened the kiss again, moving in Madara's lap and leaning up a little, legs shifting across Madara's thighs and brushing his hips, making him tilt his head further to keep the contact, back arching.

"Tobirama. . ." he half-gasped in a barely-there pause between kisses, and Tobirama moaned against his mouth rather than respond in words, giving Madara's hair a gentle tug and pulling him forwards by the nape. Madara whined softly, fingers digging into Tobirama's hip as he tried to pull his lover closer still in return.

Tobirama braced a hand on his shoulder, their linked hands falling to rest near their sides, and Madara startled away from Tobirama's kiss, gasping, as Tobirama _pushed_ firmly and he overbalanced unsteadily. Tobirama didn't do anything to arrest his - their - movement, sliding over his thighs and up onto his knees over Madara, putting him on his back with a muffled thump.

Madara stared at him, lips parted, still struggling to catch his breath. Tobirama smirked, a spark in his brilliant eyes, and dipped his head as he raised their twined hands, nuzzling Madara's wrist and up his thumb, tongue flicking across his knuckles.

"Tobirama, what- _Aah_. . ." Madara's back arched, pushing his cock into Tobirama's other hand as those clever fingers suddenly curled around it and squeezed gently, giving a quick stroke.

"I don't need any more moments." Tobirama said, voice a little rough, and Madara whimpered at the quick rasp of Tobirama's thumb over the head of his cock as Tobirama twisted his wrist. Then Tobirama was moving again, with a lithe arch of his hips and a ripple through the muscle of his thighs as he sank down on Madara's cock, pushing him flat to the floor again even as he bucked, unprepared.

Tobirama purred, head tipping back, and squeezed Madara's hand tightly as his cock sank deeper into his lover's body.

Madara spread his legs a little, bracing his heels, and pushed up into his lover without thinking. Tobirama moaned, back arching even further, riding the movement with a fluid roll of his hips, muscles clenching around Madara's cock - his own, hard again and slick with his own come, bobbing as he moved. Madara groaned, hips jerking unsteadily.

Tobirama brought his head back down, eyes catching Madara's as he hummed softly, shoulders rolling. He leaned forwards over Madara, hand sliding up his chest, and pushed up, then slowly back down to take his cock in fully once more.

Madara panted, free hand landing on Tobirama's thigh and gripping tight, fingers digging into the thick muscle there. Tobirama moaned, moving smoothly as he rose and fell, one hand splayed over Madara's chest, breath coming a little too quick as his chakra began to rise up around them in a cool, gradual tide, thick in the air.

It would be smothering, Madara thought dizzily, if it didn't feel so controlled and so _safe_.

He brought up his own to answer it, raging hot in his chest and tickling as it flickered up in his throat. Tobirama jerked as the two meshed, then shivered, his flush deepening a little and his cock twitching - it . . . truly seemed to have quite an effect on him. He began to move with a bit more force, still slow and steady but bringing himself down with a solid arch that pinned Madara's hips to the floor every time.

He moaned, trying to push up in answer only to find himself too firmly caught beneath his lover. Madara clutched at Tobirama's hand and his thigh, meeting rich crimson eyes dark with passion and shuddering as he rocked his hips up in a helpless, thoughtless attempt to follow Tobirama's steady rise and fall over him.

Tobirama bent, muscles rippling around Madara's cock, and caught his mouth in a dizzying, shallow kiss. Madara tipped his jaw up and returned it eagerly, the curl of tension in his belly flaring up beneath the consuming heat in his chest.

"Tobirama. . ." Madara moaned his lover's name roughly as Tobirama straightened over him once more, movements regaining a steadiness and strength they hadn't had while he craned to reach Madara's mouth. He could hardly be displeased for that, though his lips tingled and even as he struggled to regain his breath he wished for Tobirama's kisses back again.

Tobirama closed his eyes, a slow sweep of frosted lashes over blood-red, and Madara stroked his thigh, twining their fingers more tightly together, his heart aching with the depth of his affection. Tobirama met his gaze again, lips tugging into a slightly sloppy smile as he rode Madara's cock smoothly, hips rocking, powerful muscles flexing. He was _beautiful_ this way. Always. But like this. . .

Madara's fingers dug into Tobirama's thigh as he groaned, his chakra flaring and sparking even as he guided it and built it higher in the twining flare with Tobirama's, his attention fracturing. Madara concentrated, whimpering softly as he bucked up against Tobirama only to be pinned solidly to the floor by another quick movement.

His body pulled taut under his lover, but Tobirama only rocked onto his cock more firmly and brought their twined hands up to rest the back of Madara's against his hip. Madara shuddered, his head thumping against the floor as he arched, tipping it back, searing chakra spiralling upwards in his throat as the back of his head rubbed against the mat beneath them with his restless movements.

Madara swallowed hard, then opened his mouth on a loud moan, panting for breath, and met Tobirama's gaze once more. He slid a hand over Madara's chest as he rode him, and Madara trembled under the caress, not so much gentled by the touch as lost to it, his chakra surging and nearly escaping his control.

"Madara. . ." Tobirama half moaned, dragging his short nails down Madara's chest, and Madara's hips jerked helplessly under his lover's weight as he whined.

His chakra slipped and faded back into the roaring heat in his chest, though it was still somewhat meshed with Tobirama's, carrying that piece of his lover back with it as it sank into him. Madara howled at the feeling, cool ripples accompanying flickering heat, his back arching harshly enough to lift Tobirama this time, his head snapping back and a messy flash of fire and sparks carried out on his scream.

Tobirama's muscles tightened around his cock, strong thighs locking around his waist as Tobirama gasped, and Madara bucked again, the tension in his belly snapping with another flare of fire, this time wholly contained within his body. He thrashed and all but clawed at Tobirama's thigh as he rode out his orgasm, Tobirama rocking with him with a half-strangled, thick, moaning cry.

Madara shuddered as he slowly stilled once more, now sprawled messily on the floor beneath his lover, gasping, eyes heavy-lidded and fixed on Tobirama. His body was throbbing with hot, smothering waves of pleasure . . . and as his senses began slowly to settle once more he could feel Tobirama trembling slightly where his hand rested on his lover's thigh, and through the press of their twined fingers.

"Tobirama?" Madara asked, his voice rough.

Tobirama let out a thin sound that wasn't quite a keen, abdominals so tense they trembled, chest heaving, cock twitching as more precome dripped down the already wet shaft. Madara frowned as Tobirama shuddered and-

Madara stiffened, licking his lips as he suddenly remembered a spurt of flame spilling from them along with the howl of his pleasure. His gathered and formless chakra following its most familiar path when he had lost his hold. He had- Madara had _never_ lost control so badly before, he hadn't even been calling up a katon, not even thinking of it, only the chakra for the ritual . . . which had fallen back into its place in him so quick and so hard. . .

"Tobirama. . . I'm sorry." Madara said roughly, swallowing against the tightness in his throat. He'd just . . . _lost_ it. He stroked Tobirama's thigh, a little surprised he had yet to pull away from Madara.

". . .sorry?" Tobirama asked, lashes fluttering and eyes nearly hazy. "You're . . . sorry?"

Madara cringed, turning his face away. "I am." he repeated, squeezing his eyes closed and swallowing a whine as Tobirama released his hand. He clenched his fingers in towards his palm. "It was un-"

He was silenced as Tobirama seized his face and pulled him around and directly into a hot kiss that took his breath away. Madara, eyes wide, could do nothing but surrender to it as Tobirama pressed bodily against him, squirming - his muscles squeezed Madara's cock, making him whine at the pleasure-pain of the pressure so soon after his powerful climax before his cock slid free of his lover's body - and driving into his mouth with an eager tongue.

"_Sorry?_" Tobirama repeated breathlessly the instant he broke away again, staring into Madara's eyes. "Have you _any idea_ how _sexy_ that was? Fuck, Madara, I barely stopped myself from coming again just _looking_ at you."

Madara opened his mouth, eyes widening, then . . . closed it again. Tobirama kissed his cheek, nuzzling him, eyes heavy-lidded and dark. "_So_ fucking sexy, hell, Madara. . ." he half-mumbled, shifting above Madara and pressing his cock firmly against Madara's belly. He swallowed, bringing his hands up tentatively and smoothing them over Tobirama's sides.

He raised his head and met Madara's eyes again. "I. . . What?" Madara asked faintly, and Tobirama's distractedly inquisitive expression softened, his lips curving.

Tobirama stroked his cheek and cupped his jaw, dipping his head to give Madara a slow, gentle kiss. "_Why_ have I never seen you do that before?" he asked, his gaze intense.

Madara flushed. "I've never _done_ that before!" he said, ducking his chin, though he couldn't exactly escape his lover's eyes. "It's not as though I. . . I'm not used to holding that much chakra for so long without channelling it." he admitted. "I lost hold of it, and then. . ."

"It took the path most familiar to you?" Tobirama asked, getting _that look_ in his eyes, curious and analytical, warring with the familiar cast of arousal. Madara stroked his sides and squeezed his hips lightly, drawing his attention back. ". . .will you do it for me again?" Tobirama asked instead, winding a lock of Madara's hair around his fingers and shifting atop him, pressing down into him again.

"_Tobirama._" Madara said, stiffening, his fingers curling around his lover's hips.

"Not now, of course." Tobirama said, nuzzling his cheek again. "But. . . Sometime? Please?" he asked, lightly tugging Madara's hair. "You have _no idea_. . ."

Tobirama's hips were still restlessly angling down against Madara's belly, rubbing his cock against Madara's abdominals, and his voice was a rich, throaty rumble - as confounding as it was, Madara thought . . . he was beginning to _get_ an idea. But _katon_ was not exactly. . . "Katon isn't . . . _safe_ like this." Madara said, squirming uncomfortably.

Tobirama kissed him again, purring low in his throat, and Madara shivered. "I'm not hurt," Tobirama murmured, gently nipping Madara's mouth, "even from this. Even _like_ this. _You_ wouldn't hurt me." he added quietly, and Madara bit his lip, shifting again. "Think about it, please. . ." Tobirama said hopefully, and drew him into another hot, lingering kiss before he could think to speak again.

Madara's tension eased a little beneath the passionate onslaught and his hands slid around Tobirama's waist and up his back as he responded. Tobirama shifted, pulling a little of his weight away from where he lay across Madara - Madara's lips twitched as he gave a tiny whine of protest at his own movement, and seemingly couldn't help himself from pressing close against Madara's side as he settled to the floor, rubbing his cock against Madara's hip instead.

Madara twisted onto his side and smoothed a hand down Tobirama's chest and stomach, only to have his wrist caught and stopped just above his lover's hip. Tobirama tugged lightly, and Madara hummed, moving closer and tipping Tobirama onto his back as he laughed, breaking away from Madara's mouth. He slipped one leg between Madara's, hooking it and tugging Madara in.

Madara flinched just a little as he found himself pulled partway atop his lover and his cock, still half hard, pressed against Tobirama. He stilled and caught Madara's gaze with a soft hum, fingers dancing up his side. "Are you still sure you want to keep trying?" he asked quietly, shivering as Madara dipped his head and some of his hair slipped over his shoulder and over Tobirama's chest.

Madara hummed, resting his brow against his lover's. "Yes." he said sincerely. "Yes, I- I want this with you," he said softly, shivering as he thought of the possibilities, and recalling the soothing ripples of Tobirama's somewhat overwhelming chakra, "and I'm all right to continue. If it's what you want."

Tobirama cuddled into him, sliding further under Madara's weight and smoothing a hand up and down his side. "All right. Yes." he murmured against Madara's throat, kissing down its length with little nuzzling caresses.

Madara sighed, curling an arm around Tobirama's waist, tucking it close. "Although . . . we need to switch, if you don't mind." he added lazily, closing his eyes and nuzzling into the soft place behind Tobirama's jaw, the tips of his lover's wild hair tickling his face. Tobirama hummed an inquisitive note. "My cock is getting sore."

Tobirama laughed, fingers splaying wider as his hand slid up to rest between Madara's shoulder blades. Madara huffed, ducking his chin and pressing closer. "No, I . . . could do with a switch too." Tobirama said wryly, his voice still uneven with laughter. "Still not too bad now, but. . ."

Madara snorted, nipping at Tobirama's jaw. Tobirama shifted and stretched under his weight, a shiver running through him as his cock pressed more firmly into Madara's thigh. Madara hummed, pressing a kiss to Tobirama's throat and sliding his hand down to palm his lover's cock.

Tobirama stiffened, fingers wrapping around Madara's wrist again, but not quite pushing him away. "No?" Madara asked, and Tobirama moaned softly. He stroked a few times, slow and light, and Tobirama's hand tightened around his wrist.

"I. . ." Tobirama trailed off with a breathy moan.

Madara stopped moving his hand, opening his mouth and sucking lightly at Tobirama's neck, then withdrew it. Tobirama sighed, thumb rubbing over Madara's wrist. "I'm too worked up." he said, his voice a rumble under Madara's tongue. "If you kept up. . ."

Madara smiled slightly and bit down, humming acknowledgement as Tobirama moaned again, deeper this time, sliding his hand up Madara's arm to curl around the back of his shoulder. Madara released his gentle bite of Tobirama's throat, leaning into his lover comfortably.

Tobirama slid his hand down Madara's back, kneading firmly and making him groan, then shifted beneath him, pulling away. Madara protested as he sank down onto his stomach on the thin mat instead, sighing, and Tobirama patted him. On the ass.

Madara grumbled at him without moving, stretching lazily and letting his muscles ease. After a few moments he rolled up onto one elbow, twisting to look at Tobirama as-

Tobirama arched a brow and held up the jar of lubricant. "Ah. Of course." Madara smiled, settling back onto his stomach and folding his arms beneath his jaw as he spread his legs slightly in invitation.

Tobirama trailed warm fingers up his calf and thigh, and Madara shivered as he made a little more room for his lover. Tobirama's hands slid up his thighs with firm pressure, then up over his ass, and Madara moaned, hips arching under the touch. Tobirama laughed, one hand sliding away along Madara's thigh and the other squeezing, thumb sweeping in an arc over Madara's ass.

Then it moved away as well and Madara sighed, shifting up onto his knees to make it easier, still leaning forwards on his folded arms. He jumped as warm breath tickled his skin, and then Tobirama _bit_ his ass, knuckles sliding up his inner thigh. "Tobirama!" He shifted, hips wriggling, and Tobirama hummed, smoothing his hand over where he'd bitten.

Then he slid slick fingers right up to tease over Madara's ass as he knelt up, not quite pushing into him. Madara whined as Tobirama's touch lingered there for entirely too long, rubbing over the tight muscle but not trying to gain entrance. He twisted to crane his neck and look at his lover, his hair sliding over his shoulder and into his face.

Madara huffed and tilted his jaw away, opening his mouth only to let out nothing more than a low moan as Tobirama's fingers finally pushed inside, gentle but implacable. His back arched and he buried his face against his arms and the cushion of the mat, muscles tensing all down his legs and through his shoulders, fingers curling into the fabric beneath him.

Tobirama hummed softly, his left hand stroking up and down Madara's thigh in a barely-there caress as he twisted his fingers and rubbed his thumb lightly over Madara's stretched rim. Madara shuddered and groaned, pushing into his lover's touch.

Tobirama moved with him, not allowing Madara to take his fingers any deeper yet, and he huffed a protest. Tobirama's hand slid back up to his ass, and when Madara tried to move into the press of his lover's clever fingers again he found himself stilled before he could. "Tobirama. . ." Madara groaned, pushing harder into his lover's touch, feeling a dull pulse of reigniting arousal already beginning to spread through him.

Tobirama hummed and kept his hand in place, preventing Madara from moving enough to affect the slide of his fingers, but he _did_ push deeper. Madara whined at the slow stretch, shuddering as Tobirama's fingers stroked inside him, warm and clever, moving easily back and forth as he squirmed, shoulders tightening.

Madara cried out as Tobirama finally began to move his fingers a little faster, and felt a light kiss near the back of his hip even as Tobirama's grip on his ass tightened. He twisted and tried to push into it, then jerked and nearly slid down flat again as Tobirama crooked his fingers, sliding over Madara's sweet spot with a firm nudge of the tips. He rocked over that spot and then began to work in a third finger and Madara groaned, arching his hips into the attention.

Tobirama's knuckles pressed against his ass as the full length of his fingers sank into Madara, and he keened softly, shaking his head as his lover's fingers teased his inner muscles into relaxing with gentle strokes. He was taking far more time about it than necessary, and Madara panted and groaned at the shuddery heat and tension winding through him with every pass of Tobirama's fingers inside him. He moaned Tobirama's name needily and gave another rough little cry when he pushed deeper once more and rocked one knuckle against Madara's sweet spot.

"Tobirama _please_," Madara groaned, shifting restlessly, fingers clutched hard in the fabric of the mat below them and face pressed into it nearly enough to stifle his breathing, "I'm ready, I'm _rested_, just- Come on."

Tobirama twisted his fingers again, other hand stroking Madara's ass and down his thigh, which he realised was trembling only as Tobirama's hand splayed over his skin. He pressed a little more firmly inside Madara, sending a throb of pleasure through him as he all but yowled into the fabric under his face.

Then Madara was left keening, toes curling, as Tobirama withdrew his fingers with a last aching stretch of the tips lingering to rub against his rim along the way. Tobirama's hands stroked over his hips and down his thighs, then back up, and Madara couldn't help but arch his back a little further, open and _waiting_, but Tobirama didn't move to slide into him.

Madara whined in protest, pulling roughly at the fabric clutched in his hands and shifting restlessly.

"Madara." Tobirama's voice was rough and low and Madara's body shifted again, hips tilting even more, before he could even think. "Madara, you need to. . ." Tobirama stroked his outer thigh up to his hip on one side. "I need to kiss you." he said simply.

Madara groaned, but he was already moving, legs straightening around Tobirama as he pushed his head and shoulders up and rolled over. He needed to face Tobirama for the ritual, as well, he knew - he _remembered_, now - but. . . Madara extended his arms as Tobirama slid over him, welcoming his lover close with a kiss, warm and sweet and slow. Tobirama _purred_ against his mouth as he sank into it, lean body settling into the space between Madara's thighs. He shivered, angling his hips up and kissing his lover a little harder as he brought his thighs up and closed them around Tobirama's waist.

"_Need_ you." Madara said softly, almost into Tobirama's mouth, and deliberately flickered his chakra in a promise that he hadn't forgotten what they were doing here, either.

Tobirama groaned, his shoulders tensing as a shiver ran up his spine under Madara's hands. He kissed Madara a little harder, one hand smoothing over his chest - he paused to tease a nipple and Madara twitched, startled by the caress - then trailing lightly down his belly. Light fingers ghosted over Madara's cock and made him whimper, pushing into the touch with a throb of _want_.

Tobirama sucked at Madara's lower lip, caught between his teeth, and kneaded his thigh with one hand. Madara brought it up a little higher, nudging against his lover's waist, and then arched, groaning, as Tobirama's hand slid lower still, guiding his cock as he pushed into Madara's waiting body.

Madara's head tipped back with bliss and Tobirama kissed down the underside of his jaw and over his throat, settling into him with a handful of gently fluid thrusts. Tobirama moaned, open mouth pressed against Madara's neck, and he slid his hands over his lover's broad shoulders, one coming to rest at his neck and the other continuing the stroke down his spine.

Madara took a breath and squeezed Tobirama a little tighter between his legs, pulling his chakra up and out. Tobirama nipped his throat, shivering and rolling his hips almost languidly into Madara, making him moan. Tobirama's chakra began to flow up to meet his, sliding together easily, beginning once more to entwine.

Tobirama's lips dragged up Madara's throat and lingered at the curve of his jaw with a trail of soft, messy kisses. Madara turned into the touch and kissed his lover warmly, body throbbing with waves of pleasure as Tobirama rocked into him slow and steady. He focused on the rising heat of his chakra, finding it easy to let it free to mesh with it his lover's but keeping his mind on the task all the same.

His senses were full of his lover - Tobirama's chakra surrounding them, the air thickening with the mesh of both their energy; Tobirama's body over him, warm and solid and close; Tobirama's cock inside him, rocking steadily, slow and deep - and Madara's head spun with it as he struggled to catch his breath.

Tobirama hummed, tilting his head and nuzzling Madara's cheek, his own breathing gone rough as well. He slid a hand up one of Madara's arms, murmuring in his ear. Madara wound one hand into Tobirama's wild hair as he let the other slide down into his lover's grip, twining their fingers.

Tobirama purred, thumb rubbing over Madara's wrist, gently biting at Madara's jaw. More of their combined chakra filled the air around them, and Madara swallowed against the ticklish flare of his own rising in his throat, closing his eyes - he whimpered as it only heightened the sensations of Tobirama against him, _in_ him - and focusing tightly on it. He caught it and guided it out instead, not through katon but to fill the circle around them and fuel the ritual.

It went smoothly at his direction, but Madara, shuddering with pleasure, kept a firm hold of it still, even as he arched into Tobirama, tugging him in, whining at the slow rhythm he had set. Tobirama hummed and kissed his jaw, but didn't move any more quickly. The air felt heavy around them, and as Madara breathed his lungs filled with the pervasive, thick scent of clean, rushing water, and the sharp savour of flames fuelled on nothing but energy.

Madara shifted, muscles tightening around Tobirama's cock, and breathed out slow and hard, pouring more of himself into the meshing of their chakra, shivering all over with the feeling of their twining power.

It was dizzying and . . . Madara could begin to understand a little better the reaction that Tobirama had earlier, as his body lit up with pleasure and he felt the sensual flare of their combined chakra washing over his skin.

Tobirama who had all but stopped moving against him. Madara dragged at him by the nape, kissing him roughly - Tobirama made a soft sound, breath catching, and responded almost _clumsily_ \- and tugging his lover's hips forcefully down again with a flex of his legs. "_Tobirama_," Madara groaned, nuzzling his face, shivering and swallowing down a whine, "you need to stay with me. . ."

Tobirama laughed softly, meeting Madara's eyes, his own still a little hazy. "I _am_ with you." he said, voice low. It sent a sparking feeling running down Madara's spine and his muscles clenched around his lover's cock again and-

Madara rocked his hips up into his lover without thinking, then stilled, resettling his legs around Tobirama's waist. His skin prickled with the force of their chakra around him. ". . .Tobirama." he said slowly, loosening his hold a little more and caught by the feeling of his lover's _maybe_ _half hard_ cock inside him. "I- Really? You. . . _What?_" He squeezed again, not quite able to stop himself between want and disbelief.

Tobirama's lashes fluttered and he looked at Madara, focusing. "Madara? I. . ." He tensed. "Oh, I-" His cheeks flushed a little deeper than they already were, and he shook his head slightly. "I was trying. . . I got _distracted_ before, and I had become so worked up I was afraid I would-" he fell abruptly silent, his brows drawing together and his eyes losing a little focus, and Madara huffed a little at the distraction only for his own senses to light on the reason as well an instant later.

The chakra thick in the air around them shuddered and then _crackled_, and Madara's eyes went wide. There was a dull roar, almost below the range of audible sound, and the flames of the lamps around them flared and grew, the water in the low dishes rippling and beginning to rise.

"What-" Madara began, only to gasp as the fire and water both leapt upwards, all but interweaving with a loud hiss that poured steam into the air wherever the shimmering patterns crossed. Madara swallowed and then jerked, stiffening, as both elements surged and spread once more - steam billowed across the pair of them in the circle, warm water beading on their sweaty skin - then fell back to their places just as the lamps, dishes, and jars were all shoved back with a sudden burst that rattled the walls and even the floor beneath them.

"What." Tobirama said faintly, smoothing a hand over Madara's shoulder and down his bicep as he shivered.

". . .too much chakra?" Madara suggested, wincing, thinking of how steadily he had been forcing every flicker of his chakra out and into the ritual as it rose in readiness with his emotions. He'd felt the pure, rather overwhelming power of the mingled energy in the air but he hadn't thought-

"Did you. . ." Tobirama stroked his cheek and Madara opened his eyes again, looking up at his lover.

"Maybe." Madara admitted in a small voice. Tobirama sighed, and while it wasn't exasperated, and his face betrayed no upset- "What about _you_?" Madara asked, pointedly squeezing Tobirama's cock once more, nudging his lover's sides gently with his legs.

Tobirama's flush returned and he shifted, a light touch moving Madara's legs away as he withdrew from Madara's body, then- He rubbed his face with one hand and laughed, sliding to the floor beside Madara in a lax, sweaty heap. "I- Watching you come like that and then getting you ready, feeling you. . . The _sounds_. . . I was so determined not to lose it again this time when our chakra began to build that I focused on that and. . ."

Madara laughed, his own body relaxing into something of a sprawl. He turned towards his lover. "_How_ are we being so _bad_ at this?" he asked of nothing in particular, shivering beneath the tingle of a lingering current of energy around them. "We've _never_ had so much . . . trouble."

"We've never tried _sex-fuelled ritual_ before, either." Tobirama pointed out, with a slanted smile. "Although. . . I don't know." He almost giggled and buried his face in Madara's shoulder. "I would never have anticipated our making this such a . . . disaster. Do we try again? _Can_ we even keep trying?" he asked softly, growing a little more serious and glancing around at the circle.

"Can _you_?" Madara asked, eyes trailing pointedly down his lover's body. Tobirama shivered - his wet skin gleamed in the light of the lamps and Madara couldn't resist sliding a hand over him, roaming from his hip up to his chest. "The circle is still . . . active; I can feel it." he added with a half-suppressed shiver.

It still felt . . . powerful. And that . . . _explosion_ of their chakra. . .

Madara had over-powered things before, of course he had, and his chakra causing fires and even explosions was hardly a new thing either. But this had felt. . .

Different.

"It is." Tobirama said softly, sliding his hand over Madara's forearm and up to cover his hand. "That . . . isn't exactly what I meant though. And active doesn't necessarily mean. . ." He looked around, a shiver running through him as his gaze trailed the circle they had set up.

The small lamps - all still burning, though at more reasonable levels now - dishes of water - not a one any lower than it had been when Tobirama filled them - and jars of honey had all been pushed back by the small explosion . . . and they were still describing a perfect circle, though now fully outside the boundary made by the seal.

"It doesn't." Madara agreed, taking a deep breath - the air was still heavy and damp from the steam, which had yet to fully dissipate - and tentatively extending his senses. "It still . . . _feels_ . . . right, though." he said, meeting Tobirama's eyes. "Doesn't it?"

Tobirama shook his head, but it wasn't a denial. "How can we even tell that it feels _right_?" he asked quietly. "Neither of us should have any idea. . ."

Madara licked his lips and shrugged. "Magic?" he suggested, though a half-uneasy feeling prickled down his spine. "It's not like either of us knew what this would be like. Only what we were trying to _do_."

"I would have guessed at less in the way of mishaps." Tobirama said dryly, and Madara laughed helplessly, hooking his thumb around one of his lover's fingers and tugging lightly. "_Can_ we do this?" he asked, curling his fingers around Madara's in response, meeting his eyes with a helpless, uncertain look.

"We want this bond." Madara said softly, bringing their hands up and kissing Tobirama's fingers lightly. "This is ridiculous," he laughed, shaking his head, "we have managed an _impressive_ degree of fucking up."

"We're probably lucky nothing _actually exploded_." Tobirama said, shaking his head and laughing - as though _he_ hadn't been the reason several solid portions of their house had been rebuilt entirely three times since they had moved into it together. Madara laughed, rubbing Tobirama's side as his lover buried his face in Madara's shoulder.

Madara looked at the gleaming ink of the seal on the floor, then up at the ceiling through the thinning steam. He huffed a laugh, closing his eyes and stroking Tobirama's back lightly. "I love you." he murmured, his laughter still a fading rumble in his chest, letting his hand rest between Tobirama's shoulder blades, his body curling towards his lover's.

Tobirama nudged into him in response. "I love you." he returned, soft and sure.

Madara smiled slightly, taking a deep breath of the warm, tingling air. He petted his lover's side again as Tobirama shifted beside him, settling a little more. Tobirama caught his hand after a few moments, toying with his fingers, and Madara purred, letting them splay under Tobirama's idle caresses.

"Can we do this, Madara?" Tobirama asked softly, and Madara looked over at his lover to find he was angling an almost tentative glance at Madara.

He took a breath, feeling the soft swirl of their chakra lingering in the air. "We can." he said, taking another deep breath. Tobirama raised his head and released Madara's hand with a last caress smoothing over the back.

He hummed, blinking slowly and flaring his chakra almost softly, like a lapping wave. It stirred the heavy power in the air, but . . . gently. "We can." he echoed almost thoughtfully. He brought his hand up, fingers trailing lightly over Madara's face to settle near his jaw.

The chakra around them almost _pulsed_ as Tobirama moved closer, and Madara purred at the twin feelings, sliding his hands over Tobirama as he turned in towards his lover.

"Together," he murmured, "how we _fit_." He breathed the words against Tobirama's mouth as he brought his lover into a kiss. Tobirama's chakra rose, beginning to thicken in the air as his body lit with the feeling of it beneath Madara's hands. He arched against his lover, Tobirama shifting easily in his arms and smoothing a hand up his chest as they slowly entwined their bodies even more closely, moving together.

Madara called up his chakra, more gently this time, and tried not to let it loose while also keeping himself from gripping it too tightly.

It leapt and flared and Madara tensed, only to ease again as Tobirama moved into him with a low hum, fitting their cocks snugly together with a fluid shift of his hips. Madara shuddered and moaned, feeling his chakra flow smoothly, joining his lover's in an easy, twining flare.

The air was thick around them but breathing was easy, for all the heat it carried - still building - and the moisture lent it by the flood of steam. Madara moaned and nuzzled Tobirama's face, tipping his head into his lover's palm as Tobirama stroked his cheek and cradled his jaw.

"Yes. . ." Tobirama said softly, drawing Madara into a kiss. "Just- _With_ me."

Madara rocked into him, stroking his side and up around his ribs as their chakra meshed and the air pulsed around them. Madara let out a breathy cry, hips twitching and dragging the head of his cock over his lover's belly, and Tobirama groaned, twisting and pushing more firmly against him, hand trailing down to his hip and fingers curling around it.

They moved together and pushed even closer into one another with every shivering breath. Madara's nerves lit with sparking pleasure that only felt the sharper for the feathery caress of their twined chakra brushing his skin, surrounding them. It felt as though the energy penned up in the circle, feeding into the ritual, was all but pushing at them itself, guiding _them_ almost as much as they were guiding the chakra that built it.

Madara shuddered with pleasure and it vaguely crossed his mind that it might have been a disquieting thought, but. . .

His eyes opened to meet Tobirama's own liquid crimson ones so very close, and he moaned, all but writhing as they rocked together. "_Madara. . ._" Tobirama pulled him impossibly closer, and Madara kissed him, slow and hot, the slide of their mouths together falling into the same rhythm as their bodies with each measured stroke.

Tobirama clung to him, thigh tightening where it crossed over Madara's own, keeping them comfortably entangled. Madara shivered as an almost cool tingle swept up his spine, sinking into him and whiting out his mind with pleasure for a flickering moment.

Chakra. _Tobirama's_-

Theirs.

Madara gasped out a rough, probably nonsensical murmur to his lover, his heartbeat quickening, and Tobirama kissed him harder, body arching and nearly pushing Madara onto his back once more. Tobirama was nearly _writhing_, his eyes closed and his already flushed skin deepening several shades of pink.

Madara's eyes were heavy-lidded, but he kept them on his lover, his chakra pulsing in rhythm with that surrounding them. Tobirama's eyes opened wide again suddenly, their rich colour dark and shining. Madara reached out instinctively, his chakra seeking his lover's as he brought a hand up Tobirama's back, holding him close.

He felt Tobirama, the familiar brilliance of his chakra, vast and soothing, and then-

Madara choked as for an instant, he saw his own face - flushed and sweaty, his eyes shadowy and deep with a look he'd never seen in them, his hair thick and wild around his face and shoulders. Tobirama all but yelped, jerking against Madara, their cocks pressed almost uncomfortably between their bodies for an instant.

"Tobirama-" Madara began, trembling. "The-"

"_Bonded_, closer. . . Merging boundaries. . ." Tobirama gasped out a few scattered pieces of what they had read, found, _put together_ about the ritual. "Effects for sensors. . ."

Madara closed his eyes, holding his lover close as their brows rested together. The energy that left the air all but shimmering within the circle _wrapped around them_, not smothering or uncomfortable but powerfully strange. They rocked together, wrapped in the gauzy embrace the ritual had made of their own chakra, and Madara moaned, shivering with the tension coiling tighter and tighter low in his belly.

The energy bounded by the seal washed over his skin in waves that ached with heat, then-

Madara's head tipped back with a shout as it began to sink into him, not following his chakra pathways but suffusing his entire being; twining around his heart, flowing in his veins, winding tightly as it reached his bones. Tobirama slid a hand over his back and the gentle sweep of the touch felt like feathers on his skin but left a trail of sparks. His lover's fingers drove into his hair, insistently nudging him into tilting his head once more and allowing Tobirama to kiss him.

Madara purred as he bent to the kiss eagerly, tongue curling around his lover's in welcome, his hand roaming Tobirama's back as their hips rocked together. Pleasure sparked up his spine, his muscles tightening with it as he pushed a little more firmly against his lover.

The power of the ritual finding its place inside him almost took his breath away as it suddenly rushed through his lungs, then followed the easy path up his throat, quiescent rather than building with the fluttering roar of katon - though it turned searing as it reached their kiss. Tobirama moaned, throaty and dizzying, and kissed Madara even harder, all but grinding his cock against Madara's.

The tension in the pit of his belly shivered and snapped, even as Tobirama jerked against him, their cocks pressed tight between them and spilling slickly together in a messy slide as they broke their kiss with gasping cries.

Madara moaned a jumble that had been his lover's name before it reached his tongue, and the flare of pleasure that roared through his body was almost swallowed up by the whirl of . . . something _other_ melding into him. It _couldn't_ be fearsome, not when it carried the breath of his own fire and the tang of Tobirama's energy, so familiar and so well-loved, and Madara welcomed it with the scrap of his mind still capable of such thought.

Something deep inside him _hummed_, and Tobirama purred, pressing into him, nestling his face alongside Madara's and nudging against his jaw. A rumbling, rough sound that carried something of his own name with it thrummed through his chest rather more than actually reached his ears. Madara nuzzled against Tobirama, purring in return, pleasure and satisfaction and a flicker of curiosity all making his thoughts buzz even as he slowly collected them once more.

Each beat of his heart felt like it was throbbing through them both, and the bond - it _had_ to be the binding, they _had_ done it, between them; Madara's heart leapt and his lips curled - strung between them carried life and rushing, tingling chakra and an odd shadow-sense of Tobirama closer than he had ever managed to feel his lover before, even when they both extended their senses, barriers down, purposely open to one another.

Tobirama drew back, just slightly, slow and deliberate, as his eyes opened with a flutter of lashes and caught Madara's. He opened his mouth to speak, to say his lover's name, then closed it and simply kissed Tobirama again, shallow and messy but so sweet and so _sure_, as being with Tobirama always was. Madara moaned thinly, fingers splaying over the side of Tobirama's neck, and shifted slightly against him, feeling the sticky-slick slide and cling of their combined pleasure between them.

Tobirama made a soft sound and his nose wrinkled before he returned to kissing Madara, hips shifting and hand smoothing over his back, getting lightly tangled in his hair. Madara shivered, humming against Tobirama's mouth and then breaking away with a soft yelp as chakra simply . . . rippled _through_ him.

He stared at Tobirama, eyes wide and mouth still half-open. Tobirama's chakra, nestled near his heart, pulsed delicately and made him squirm, and Tobirama grinned.

Madara dragged him in and kissed him hard and . . . _pushed_, feeling a gentled burst of his own chakra flow through from him and slip easily into his lover's body. Tobirama jerked and then shuddered, twisting himself closer to Madara with a soft hum, lips brushing Madara's cheek. His hips and shoulders both rolled as he pressed himself firmly into Madara's embrace, toying with a handful of his hair drawn over his shoulder and forward between them.

"It worked." Madara said, his own voice sounding a little odd to his ears. He took a breath and gave a softer push this time. He _felt_ his chakra sink into his lover, and the thrum of response sliding back the same way, though Tobirama had extended no more chakra of his own in return. "We made it- We're. . ."

"Bonded. We're bonded." Tobirama completed, giving a bright smile, his eyes sparkling as he stroked Madara's hair absently, knuckles brushing along his ribs. Madara laughed helplessly, dizzy and delighted and _amazed_, his arms tightening around his lover, and Tobirama kissed him again, messier still around their laughter but sweet all the same.

Madara returned the sweet kisses, unable to resist giving another gentle flare of chakra focused on his lover, laughter sparking again when Tobirama mewled and broke away from his mouth, wriggling against him. Madara hissed as Tobirama's belly brushed his cock, hips tilting away from his lover, and Tobirama nipped at his lower lip, knuckles pressing a little more firmly into his chest as he leaned against Madara.

Madara's breath caught as Tobirama's chakra fluttered in his chest again - it hardly felt as though it was _sent_ to him, as though it had come from _outside_ him at all, only that his lover could . . . reach inside and. . .

Madara groaned, muscles tightening, and nuzzled against Tobirama needily, cuddling into him. Even as he felt Tobirama full-length against him, and basked in the warmth of his lover, Madara could feel him, a clear, soothing point unmistakable in Madara's senses. Even though he wasn't extending them.

"Bonded." Madara murmured, half-giggling, reaching up to cup Tobirama's cheek. Tobirama nuzzled into his touch, bright eyes heavy-lidded again as he sighed, going lax in the cradle of Madara's other arm wrapped around his shoulders. Madara stretched a little, then tightened his arm around Tobirama's shoulders and pulled his lover with him as he rolled off his side to settle more comfortably.

Tobirama stretched lazily, Madara's arm almost sliding from around his shoulders as they straightened, then curled properly onto his side and leaned heavily into Madara. He slid a hand up Madara's body to rest, fingers splayed, over his heart, and shifted to lie against his chest, tousled and slightly damp hair tickling up under Madara's jaw. He felt heavy not from his lover's weight against him, but the now-settled drain on his chakra and energy. But it wasn't a bad feeling, exhausted as he was.

"I'm . . . so pleased." Tobirama said softly, his breath fanning against Madara's throat. "I love you . . . I _so_ wanted this with you." He traced a few strokes that might have been nonsense or a purposeful design on Madara's chest, then smoothed his hand up to rest above Madara's heart once more, sighing and nestling his head onto Madara's shoulder.

His heart felt hot and achy beneath Tobirama's hand, and his throat was painfully tight. Madara swallowed against the feeling, blinking a few times and then closing his eyes as they burned with wetness. "I could never have even imagined this with anyone else," he told his lover, breath hitching as a tear slipped down into his hair, "love you."

Tobirama gave a soft croon and Madara stroked his back, turning his head to nudge against his lover's. There was an almost soft throb across his senses and back, chakra dancing along the new binding between them, and it soothed Madara as he fell into an exhausted, happy sleep.


End file.
